None.
The present invention relates to a portable wireless broadband transmitting and receiving antenna tower having a modular construction and being preconfigurable for a target topographic region and to an organization of such towers.
A typical cell tower rises over 100 feet in the air and is a complicated structure requiring significant time, effort, and equipment to construct. Typically, the tower will have three or four faces with one or more antennas on each face of the structure. When additional network capacity is needed, a service provider usually must build an additional cell tower because the typical cell tower is not scalable.
Miller, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,893, disclose a typical prior art cell site. The cell tower is constructed on top of a building and guyed by several wires. The tower itself consists of several tower pieces mounted together and attached to the roof of the structure, extending upward. Antennas can be mounted on the sides of the tower pieces.
Gillmore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,787,111, discloses a transportable wireless network for serving a geographic region, specifically in a disaster environment. It consists of one or more cell cites, one or more wired access points, and a common point that facilitates communication between one or more user terminals and an established communications network. Gillmore also discloses a portable cell site consisting of a tower, either rigid or telescoping; a trailer that is adapted for being towed; and a power source.
Koths, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,910, discloses a mobile relay station made up of a mobile base (a kind of trailer adapted for being towed) with a mast for supporting an antenna, the mast being guyed over spreaders and connected to the sides of the base without connection to the ground.
The need remains for a modular cell tower that is easier to transport to a target cell site, is easier to assemble at the cell site, and can be preconfigured for a target topographic region.
An antenna assembly in accordance with the present invention is preconfigured for use in a target topographic region. The antenna assembly includes an antenna chassis enclosed in a cover and a set of antennas mounted to the chassis. The mounting mechanism for each antenna allows each antenna to be aimed by adjusting the angle of inclination between a long axis of the antenna and a plane defined by the antenna chassis. The antennas are separated by an angular and linear spacing to minimize interference between adjacent antennas and provide a desired signal coverage for the antenna assembly.
In accordance with the present invention, a preconfigurable antenna assembly is adapted for connection to a radio and for use in broadband communications in a target topographic region that has a known topography. The antenna assembly comprises an antenna chassis, a set of antennas, a signal amplifier, and a cover. The antenna chassis has a set of mounting brackets. Each mounting bracket is positioned along a radii of the antenna chassis and spaced apart by a predetermined linear or angular distance and define a generally planar relationship. A set of antennas is mounted to the set of mounting brackets. The predetermined distance separating the mounting brackets is large enough that a signal from one of the antennas mounted to one of the mounting brackets will be substantially free from interference from a signal from an adjacent one of the antennas mounted to an adjacent one of the mounting brackets. Each of the antennas has an antenna axis and includes a mounting device for attaching to one of the mounting brackets. The mounting device allows an antenna angle of inclination, the angle between the antenna axis and the generally planar relationship defined by the mounting brackets, to be independently rotatably adjustable relative to the generally planar relationship defined by the set of mounting brackets. This design allows each antenna to be aimed based on the topography of the target topographic region prior to installation at the target topographic region. A signal amplifier rests on the antenna chassis and is operably connected to one of the antennas. The signal amplifier is adapted for connection to the radio. A cover is mounted to the antenna chassis and encloses at least a portion of the antenna chassis.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a portable broadband antenna tower for use in a target topographic region comprises a base unit, a post supported on the base unit, a first antenna chassis positioned on the post, a second antenna chassis and a first and second set of antennas. The first antenna chassis is positioned on the post at a first predetermined vertical distance from the base unit. The first antenna chassis has a set of first recesses spaced apart by a predetermined distance about the first antenna chassis and positioned in a first generally planar relationship. The first recesses are sized for receiving a set of first antennas. The second antenna chassis is positioned at a second predetermined vertical distance from the base unit and has a set of second recesses. The second recesses are spaced apart by a predetermined distance in a second generally planar relationship. The second recesses are sized for receiving a second set of antennas. The first and second sets of antennas are rotatably mounted in the first and second recesses, respectively. This allows each antenna to be adjusted based on the target topographic region.
Additional aspects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments thereof, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.